Olinysus
Olinysus is an NPC from the Temphere campaign universe, and an ally of the Garden Party. He is a satyr gardener employed by Valanthe Liadon. Like all of the Temphere NPCs, Olinysus is played by Tiger. History Pre-Game Olinysus was only recently hired by Valanthe to work in the gardens of Liadon Manor when he got word from home that his sister was ill. He was given leave to go home and be with his family, and as such was the only satyr in Valanthe's employ that was away from the manor when the trouble started. By the time Olinysus returned to work, things had completely deteriorated. He was astonished to see several of his coworkers sneaking around after dark, loaded down with meat, and followed them to see what they were up to. He was caught and attacked, and fled into the hedge maze in a desperate attempt to evade his pursuers. Eventually he found a shed full of gardening tools, which he hid in and boarded up to prevent anything hostile from finding him. After over a day of being trapped, Olinysus grew desperate for something to eat. His prison was full of vegetable seeds, and there was an enchantment on the maze to make plants in it grow at an accelerated rate, but the satyr didn't quite trust anything grown in the garden while it was corrupted. However, he eventually found an odd little sickle with a golden sheen to it, which made the plants he grew safe to eat when he chopped them with it. Now able to sustain himself in his prison, he would remain trapped in the shed for almost a week. Adventure 1 - Liadon Manor Garden After battling their way past a tree that spawned endless blights to attack them, the party found their way to Olinysus' shed within the hedge maze. Anther tried to use her crowbar to gain entrance, prompting the satyr inside to panic and call out to stay back, because he'd attack if anyone came inside. The party spoke to the satyr, soothing him by explaining that Valanthe had sent them to investigate what was going on. Olinysus let them into the shed, explaining how he'd come to be trapped in it. He gifted the magic sickle to Dahlia, figuring it might come in handy against the corrupted plants, and offered to guide the adventurers to where he believed his coworkers were dragging the stolen meat. Once there, he retreated to hide somewhere that he'd be out of the way in case the thrall on the other satyrs caught him, but still nearby enough that he could help the party get back out of the maze. After the party defeated the monster rose, Olinysus was seen to emerge from under one of the hedges in the maze, frightened but unharmed. He accompanied everyone back to the manor, where presumably he was given medical treatment and a decent meal. Though he has not been seen directly since, it is presumed he still works as a gardener at the manor, and Dahlia has taken him up as a pen pal. Personality It's hard to say how much of Olinysus' real personality the party saw during the adventure. He'd been trapped in a gardening shed for a week, surrounded by his murderous mind controlled coworkers and all manner of unpleasant monsters. In a situation that stressful, anyone would seem as Olinysus did- skittish, desperate, given to making dark jokes in an attempt to add a bit of levity to the situation. Gallery Olinysus.png|Full body sketch of Olinysus. Trivia * Despite satyrs featuring prominently during the first adventure of the Garden Party, Olinysus was the only one to actually get a name. * His encounter was apparently entirely optional- at the beginning of the hedge maze Tiger had the entire party roll a survival check, and chose what they'd encounter in the maze based on everyone's rolls. Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere NPCs